


Love, Baz

by teasipping



Category: Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Soft Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Watford (Simon Snow)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teasipping/pseuds/teasipping
Summary: Simon Snow and Baz Pitch are finally together. Nobody knows of their secret romance. Not even Penny. Clearly Malcolm Grimm would very disappointed if he found out that Baz was consorting with the enemy. Also Baz doesn’t want the whole school to know he ended up with his enemy. They navigate a tricky relationship with so many hurdles of the past to jump over. But what about the new ones that are about to present themselves?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is me very nervously posting my first fic. and it definitely had to be snowbaz.

Simon

“Shhh Snow” Baz hisses for about the fifth time. “I’m trying to get my history paper polished and you just won’t let me work in peace. You’ve been chomping on scones and whining while I’m working for the past hour. Quit it..” I look up at him feeling quite hurt because we’ve hardly spent any time together lately. Not that we spent too much time outside our room at Mummers.

Baz refuses to make contact with me in public and the only time he deigns to face my way is when he wants to taunt me in class or bite back with an insult. Although that’s all an act now. Around the beginning of seventh year we both came to a long drawn conclusion that we actually, genuinely fancied each other. Well, he ended up confessing that it was quite a long time for him.

We’ve been together for a few months now. Except for the huge fucking glitch that we had to keep it a secret. Well of course the main reason hung around Malcolm Grimm finding out that he was ‘consorting with the enemy’. Baz was also not ready for the school to know that he ended up with his enemy. Penny still doesn’t know because Baz made me swear to my loyalty in between kisses. Well, my head was quite heady and with Baz Pitch so close to you, who can even think straight. I involuntarily blush.

Baz notices this and raises one perfect eyebrow.  
“I notice that you seem to have lost your tongue in my presence” Baz sneers. He antagonises me out of habit.

“Oh shit..I” I stutter. Embarrassed knowing that he caught me blushing at the wrong moment even though we’ve been together for quite a while.

“C’mom Baz, stop burning up the midnight oil and being such a swot. I’m sure your paper will be as polished as you are.”

He smirks at that statement like I knew he would. “Plus my bed looks way more comfy than your wooden desk” I say.

“Alright Snow. I’m almost done anyway. And you’re right. Your bed does look rather snuggly.” I smile as he gets in besides me and wraps his arm and slender fingers around my waist.

“Mmm that’s better.” I mumble. I feel him smile on my back.

“No fooling around now, Snow. As tempting as it is, I have a long day tomorrow.”I turn to look at him.

”Baz, who the hell are you kidding.”

But does look like he’s been running himself dry. 

He’s ridiculously smart and walks about with his superior knowledge about everything under the sun. I tell him that.

“To me Snow, you are the sun.”

I am caught between snickering and blushing at his words as he shifts back into position. I can say one thing for sure. Him being here and knowing where he is, that he can be himself with me is worth everything and I can’t wait to show him off to the world. That he’s mine. Baz Pitch is mine.


	2. Thinking about things I shouldn’t think about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon thinks about things that he should not be thinking about

I woke up much earlier than Baz as usual and hop in the shower. I smile as I remember his nose pressed into my neck. I wish I could do that over breakfast. And not have to pretend to be sworn enemies anymore.I still have to pretend to hate him sometimes. Our classmates think I’m obsessed with him. And not in a good way. Still, we come back to the room and laugh about how all our classmates are oblivious towards us. I really don’t care what they think anymore.

The only mage I’m worried about is Penny. She’s stayed by my side since the beginning of first year. I never really knew what it felt like to be cared for by someone till I met her. Every botched spell, badly spelled assignment or even when magic threatens to spill out of me, Penny was right there.

Now I can’t seem to stop thinking about it, or feeling guilty. On most days, I cannot think a single coherent thought. I try not to think about this. When the time presents itself I’m sure everyone would understand our reasoning. The impending war, the mage breathing down my neck all the time and Baz’s family. The glitch is more like ‘who’ the sole heir of the House of Pitch is going out with. I’m sure if it was anyone else under the sun Malcolm and Fiona would welcome them with open arms and entrust them with all the Pitch secrets.

Of course if Baz never fell for a sorry mage like me I’m sure he would be with someone powerful, someone excellent in academia and politics of the families. Now I feel like i’m throwing my own pity party right here in the shower. I try to tuck this away in my ‘not to think’ file and exit the bathroom.

“Long time in there Snow. I sense that last night was not up to your satisfaction” Baz says. 

I immediately turn to defend myself, holding on to my towel for dear life. Baz and I may have stopped dancing around each other’s schedule but right now I needed a clear head.

“Had a few things on my mind” I mumble.

“Oh?” Baz looks at me with interest. A year or two ago he would’ve pierced me with his sharp words. But I can still, always recognise that slight antagonism.

“Yeah”

“Yeah what?” He looks at me curiously, turning his entire body and giving me his full attention. I know I cannot ignore him, especially him looking like that. Looking at me like that?

“Yeah as in I had a few things on my mind that cannot be controlled right now so I’m trying not to think about it. Drop it in my ‘do not think’ box. Because Baz it’s the same old thing and I’m tired of arguing about it.”

His shoulders tense in realisation. It’s been a while since I brought it up. Months actually. In the beginning we would have these small arguments but then I chose to respect his choices. Merlin knows I agreed to keep a secret from Penny.

“Snow, you know how I feel about this. It isn’t the right time to drop the bomb on Father and to be fair you don’t know how the Mage might react. Or even the whole school. With no one knowing, it makes me feel like it can just be you and me” he murmurs, coming closer.

Right.Time for me to exit this situation before I’m late for class. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post longer chapters from now on. happy reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my first fic and i’ll be posting chapter by chapter. i’ll be adding notes and warnings wherever needed but please let me know if i’ve missed any.


End file.
